The Math Book
"The Math Book" is the 20th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. Melissa forgot her math book as she retrieves it alongside Milo and Zack. As she retrieves the book from the classroom, however, they forgot to take the key Principal Milder entrusted them with, and as the door of the classroom is locked, they go on a quest to find the janitor, a.k.a. "The Great Key-Keeper". Plot Milo, Zack, and Melissa return to Jefferson County Middle School after school hours, because Melissa forgot her math book in one of the classrooms. As they head in hoping to find it, Melissa and Milo discuss the existence of the "Great Key-Keeper" aka Fred the janitor, who supposedly sends students on "quests towards enlightenment." After obtaining a key to the classroom from Principal Milder, the trio recover the book, only to forget the key inside the room, which locks behind them. Despite Zack's disbelief, Milo and Melissa then believe that Fred is providing signs that will help them find him so that they can get back into the classroom and recover the key. The trio's "quest" takes them into the janitorial office, where they encounter Mr. Drako, and then into a locked storeroom that opens up into the old school library. They then discover a secret passage that leads to their science classroom, eventually making their way outside, where Coach Mitchell informs them that he saw someone on the roof. Investigating, they fail to locate Fred but succeed in discovering a roof hatch that enables them to get back into the class to recover the key, which they promptly return to Principal Milder. Fred then appears to Milo and Melissa and asks for their help in cleaning up the mess caused by their "quest." They then try to get Zack's attention so they can show him "The KeyKeeper" but by the time Zack turns around, he;s gone. Transcript Gallery Notes Production Information *The segment was first released on the Disney XD app prior to its premiere date. Continuity *Jefferson County Middle School's lack of funds is mentioned again accompanied by a quick scene of the S.S. Indulgence, a running gag that started in "Athledecamathalon". International Airings *June 11, 2017 (Hungary)https://www.gyerek-vilag.tk/2017/05/a-disney-csatorna-juniusi-ujdonsagai.html *July 7, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *August 9, 2017 (Disney Channel Israel) Trivia *Zack has a secret admirer named Crystal. *Milo has a cousin named Reggie. Allusions *'The Pyramids' and Stonehenge - There are models of these sites in the janitor's room. *'"When one door closes, another opens"' - When Milo sees a vent to get into a locked room, he quotes a proverb he got from his father, based on this popular saying. Errors *When Melissa is trying to take the key from Principal Milder, the desk appears to cut into her waist. *When Melissa tells Zack that Crystal is, "The girl who likes you, apparently." A portion of her skirt hem disappears for a second. *When Milo, Melissa, and Zack are inside the classroom to get the math book, the stuff on top of the desks changes from one shot to another, and the key disappears in the second shot. *Melissa is improperly layered on the background when she reenters the locked classroom. *Adrian Pasdar is credited as "Mr. Chase" in this episode, despite the character not appearing in this episode. *There were multiple red books on the bookshelf Milo climbed to. Cast and Characters *Al Yankovic as Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis as Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter as Melissa Chase *Mackenzie Phillips as Elizabeth Milder *Michael Culross as Kyle Drako *Kevin Michael Richardson as Fred, Coach Mitchell *Alyson Stoner as Lydia *Casey *Sid References vi:The Math Book Category:T